This Love of Mine
by AstoriaWayne
Summary: Siempre estás en mi mente, aunque fuera de mi vista.


This Love of Mine

.

.

.

Tranquila y serena.

Así es como transcurría esa noche.

Alrededor todo era fiesta y alegría, todos se habían reunido esa noche para celebrar a los recién casados, todo fluía de la manera que tenía que ser sin embargo ella no se sentía cómoda ahí, no es como que no estuviera felices por los novios, no, simplemente se sentía sola, fuera de lugar, una sobra.

 _This love of mine goes on and on._

Comenzó la música.

-¿Aceptaría usted bailar conmigo esta pieza señorita?

Escucho detrás suyo la grave voz de él sorprendiéndola.

-¡Damián!- susurro sorprendida al verlo ahí tan galante extendiendo su mano en espera de su repuesta- por supuesto.

Acepto ella avanzando a su lado hasta llegar a la luminosa y amplia pista, siendo observados muy de cerca por todos aquellos ojos curiosos que al verlos detenidamente perdieron el interés y regresaron a lo suyo.

-¿Qué tal va la noche?

Comento él como si nada concentrando su verde mirada sobre ella.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba, al parecer cierta familia se aseguró de que el novio y su familia disfrutaran de la fiesta.

Dijo venciendo finalmente al nerviosismo que él le provocaba con su cercanía.

-Obvio, de eso me encargue personalmente.

Alardeo él.

-Al menos estuviste en la ceremonia.

Rodo los ojos antes su respuesta sin evitar soltar una sonrisa.

-Él no me dejaría en paz de no estar ahí.

-Eso es seguro, después de todo eres el padrino… -Continúo riendo, pero la vista de la mesa central borro un tanto aquel gesto de su cara- no puedo creer que Jon y Kathy se hayan casado. -Comento un tanto apesadumbrada.

-Eventualmente tenía que pasar.

-Lo sé, pero son tan jóvenes.

-En comparación tuya… si, son muy jóvenes.

Bromeo como acostumbraba.

-Tonto…

Y ella lo golpeo en respuesta, pero él solo se rio como siempre.

-Maya… ¿Desde hace cuánto nos conocemos?

Pregunto serio.

-Prácticamente de toda la vida.

-Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos…

Reflexiono él soltando un suspiro.

-Y las que nos faltan… -Respondió un tanto sorprendida por aquella actitud tan poco propia de él- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Maya tú eres una persona muy importante en mi vida.

Empezó serio anclando su mirada sobre la suya un tanto inseguro, temeroso.

-¿Lo soy?

Se permitió dudar un poco no tanto por lo que él decía si no por lo que transmitía.

-Si, lo eres y precisamente por eso necesito preguntarte algo.

Trago nervioso, inhalando y exhalando repetidas veces

-Damián…

-Maya, Tú bueno yo… yo quisiera que tú…

Tartamudeo.

Mala señal, eso no le gustaba, algo malo estaba pasando con él.

-¿Tú nervioso? Empiezo a preocuparme…

-No es nada grave, es solo que no sé por dónde empezar.

Por un momento se detuvo dejando el baile que compartían en segundo plano mientras se rascaba la cabeza en un gesto nervioso.

-Por el principio sería bueno.

Apresuro ella ansiosa.

-Bueno ¿Maya, tú... tú quisieras ser la madrina de Rowan?

Dijo apresurado y sonrojado, lo que la confundía aún más puesto apenas había captado un poco de sus palabras.

-¿Madrina? ¿Rowan? ¿Damián de que estas hablando?

-Mi hijo Maya. Rachel y yo estamos esperando un hijo.

 _Rachel y yo estamos esperando un hijo._

En su cabeza una y otra vez esas palabras resonaron aturdiéndola momentáneamente.

-¿Un hijo… ? Damián… eso es…

Susurro…

-Sorpresivo, lo sé, ni yo lo esperaba, solo Jon y ahora tú lo saben, después de la boda se lo contaremos a todos.

-¿Un hijo? ¿Cuándo…?

Se apresuro saliendo de su sorpresa.

-Hace poco, nos dimos cuenta hace poco, decidimos no decir nada por la cercanía de la boda, me siento tan abrumado, un hijo… no sé si podre ser un buen padre, no sé si podre ser el padre que él necesite, estoy feliz pero también asustado, se siente tan irreal.

Suspiro entre afligido y ansioso, pero a final de cuentas feliz.

Entonces ella no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de todo.

Él era feliz y eso era lo único que importaba.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien, pase lo que pase todo estará bien.

Se animo a abrazarlo en un gesto de amistoso.

-Así como lo dices suena tan fácil, pero…

Correspondió él retomando nuevamente el ritmo de la música.

-Probablemente no lo sea, pero encargarte de que sea así inclusive mucho mejor.

Su voz tembló por un momento.

-Gracias. ¿Y entonces, aceptas?

-¿Yo, siendo madrina? No lo sé…

Bromeo causando molestia en él.

-Maya.

Gruño él.

-¿Me amenazas?

Tomo distancia de él, retándolo con la mirada.

-No, es solo que… -tartamudeo- yo… arg… -gruño molesto por su torpeza- no podría confiarle a mi hijo a nadie más que a ti, Maya eres como mi hermana.

-Estaba jugando tonto, claro que acepto, pero ¿Rachel está de acuerdo con esto?

Pregunto un tanto nerviosa.

-Claro que sí, ella fue la que me pidió que te lo preguntara _amablemente_.

-¿En serio?

La confusión en su voz alertó a Damián y se lamentó por ese hecho.

-¿Por qué no habría de ser así?

-No, por nada solo que es una decisión muy importante.

Se apresuro a contestar desvaneciendo las dudas que había provocado en él.

-Precisamente porque es muy importante en ningún momento dudamos sobre ti.

Sonrió él inclinándose puesto el final de la pieza había llegado.

-Damián gracias.

-Gracias a ti Maya.

 _What's to become of it, this love of mine._

Compartieron nuevamente un abrazo y finalmente por un momento se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos…

Lo mismo había pasado el día de su boda, esa vez se había convencido a si misma que ese acto de afecto sería el último en el que se permitiría sentir su calidez, respirar su esencia y disfrutar de su tacto, sin embargo, he ahí nuevamente ella y su tonto corazón…

Pero poco duro aquel momento ya que cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de su grave error.

Y no pudo evitar sentirse tan tonta, tan culpable, tan miserable.

 _El deseo nos fuerza a amar lo que nos hará sufrir._

En una de las tantas mesas del lugar _ella_ se encontraba observándolos atentamente, no pudo evitar que aquel desordenado latir de su corazón se detuviera por un momento.

Ella sabía sobre su sentir, sabia de su pobre corazón roto y de los tantos sentimientos que nunca llegaron a ser, pero sobre todo sabía que se había rendido desde un principio.

-Gracias.

Escucho la voz de ella en su cabeza.

-Gracias Maya siempre has estado ahí para él, para mí. A pesar de todo…

-No tienen nada que agradecer, par de tontos…

Se limito a contestar cortando el contacto visual, dejando la pista, apresurándose a abandonar el lugar, sin embargo, algo la impulso a girarse, grave error, aun en la distancia logro contemplar como él la tomaba delicadamente a ella entre sus brazos y la besaba tiernamente en medio de aquella pista de baile.

-Maya.

Escucho aun lado suyo.

-Jon.

Evito enfrentarlo mientras limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas que comenzaba a brotar.

-¿Ya te enteraste?

Murmuro frente a ella sosteniendo sus brazos, evitando que ella parara de sentir su dolor.

-Con ese super oído tuyo no dudo de que ya lo sepas.

Murmuro ahogadamente.

-Quería oírlo de ti. ¿Quieres hablar?

-Jon no te preocupes por mí, es tu fiesta anda y disfrútala.

-Maya también eres mi amiga, sé que aún no lo superas, pero estoy seguro de que si solo él…

-Jon ahórrate el discurso. Sí él supiera de todo esto nada bueno sucedería, no en este punto. ¿Me duele? Si, tal vez, pero él siempre será mi hermano, mi amigo… porque desde un principio así lo dispuse…

-Maya…

-Todo estará bien Jon, no duele tanto, al menos ya no como antes, todo ha cambiado y seguirá cambiando es momento de avanzar, yo debo de avanzar…

Se apresuro a decir como si de un mantra se tratara.

-Estoy seguro de que así será. Eres muy fuerte Maya.

Intento animar él aun sabiendo que no conseguiría mucho.

-Debo irme.

-Adelante.

La soltó triste.

-Gracias por entender Jon.

Le dedico un pequeño abrazo y finalmente emprendió su marcha.

-De nada.

Se despidió él observando como finalmente su amiga limpiaba con su lagrimas los pequeños fragmentos de su corazón roto, aunque fuera muy difícil estaba seguro de que ella podría superarlo.

Volvió a la fiesta con Kathy su ahora esposa y observo a su amigo siendo feliz con la mujer que amaba.

 _Así es cuando sucede._

Se limito a pensar mientras continuaba con su gran noche.

.

.

.

Nota del Jueves 16 de noviembre del 2017: La edite porque no estaba completa y ahora sí. Nunca me fijo que chihuahuas subo, me lleva el carajo, me gritaron por esto XD.

Holi, buena noche, vengo con esta historia un tantito triste y la verdad no espero que les guste.

Me concentre mucho en Maya porque así fue el pedido, una amiga me lo pidió desde hace mucho y apenas lo termine y como la espera fue mucha pues ya decidí subirla directo.

En general ella me pidió que Dami y Maya compartieran un momento, pero siendo yo pues tenía que hacerlo un momento triste. Yo de verdad no aprendo. El titulo viene de This love of mine del adorable Michael Bublé, Sinatra es guay pero me gusta más el buen Mike.

Ustedes me dirán si pobre Maya que mal por ella, pero la verdad no es tan triste, si lo sé, no es tan triste a simple vista, pero déjenme contarles que esta historia está basada en un real.

Si señores esto fue 100% real y no Fake.

Esto lo vi pasar en vivo y a todo color, sé que es un cliché y parece sacado de una de las tantas novelas baratas de mi país, pero esto en verdad paso, y pues mi amigo quedo muy triste, pero eso fue años atrás, ahora él es un hombre felizmente casado y tiene un hermoso crio y sigue siendo muy amigo y compadre de aquella chica que un día quiso tanto.

Espero sus comentarios también espero hayan disfrutado, aunque sea un poco la lectura y pues sorry si Dami se salió de su carácter (así lo sentí), era necesario. Por cierto, han escuchado la música que uso para escribir mis fics, sé que he puesto varias canciones y me dio curiosidad, alguien (?)

P.D.

Anay-sama: Ya estoy en lo tuyo, momentos incomods y sudorosos xD pero tardara en aparecer por aquei. viene una sorpresa muy guay.

QueenFan: Yo también espero que ya le den su danonino al pobre Dami XD no me late nada su estatura actual, pero admito un poco que disfruto eso, es un tanto contradictorio lo sé, pero si fuera más alto y guapo ese tipo básicamente sería una especie de dios y nop, por el momento no hay que alimentar (aún más) su ego. Mija te pasaste con lo de Mean girls y el bigote, estaba muerta de la risa. Te pasas de verdad y oye te ofrecí escribir algo especial para ti, pero no lo pediste… Anay-sama esa mujer si aprovecho y pidió, pero tú no sorry mija… sorry.

To the dear reader who left the review in "More than gravity" if you read this I want to thank you deeply for your comment, it was something very special because I noticed that I have readers from Russia, USA, Canada, Bangladesh and other countries but as they never leave me a comment I do not know if their reading was an error or really read me, I got a lot of encouragement your comment, again thanks.

My English is not very good, an apology if I didn't make myself understood.

Mil besos gatunos para todos

Astoria W.


End file.
